tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Tawnya
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | The Force of Nature |- | Gender: | Female |- | Birthplace: | Gooptar Kingdom |- | Species/Race: | Gooptar/Thornosaur Hybrid |- | Height: | 1.5 meters |- | Weight: | 95 pounds |- | Hair Color: | None |- | Eye Color: | Brown |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | None |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Gooptar Kingdom |- | Allies: | Goop Bing Draclo Princess Blossom Marco Goggles |- | Enemies: | King Grex Moki Shelldon Frogrump Crocrump |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Goop (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Goop's World Goop's World 2 Goop: Full Throttle Goop and Grex Tawnya: Force of Nature Goop's Big World |} Tawnya is a brown Gooptar/Thornosaur hybrid created by Justin Wolfe and a secondary protagonist in the Goop series. Her father was a Thornosaur and her mother was a Gooptar. She is always seen wearing a navy blue croptop/tanktop, a green pair of pants, and a pair of black sandals. Her crest and her long tail also has spikes on the end of it. Tawnya makes her debut appearance in Goop's World, where she helps Goop on his quest to defeat King Grex. Tawnya is also the star of Tawnya: Force of Nature. The Legacy of Tawnya *''Goop's World'' *''Goop's World 2'' *''Goop: Full Throttle'' *''Goop and Grex'' *''Tawnya: Force of Nature'' *''Goop's Big World'' Name origin Tawnya's name is derived from the female name, Tonya. It also comes from the word tawny, which is a light brown-like color. Appearance Tawnya is a half Gooptar/half Thornosaur hybrid. She has chocolatey brown skin. Her irises are the same color. She has long eyelashes and her crest has spikes on the end, giving the appearance of hair. She has a very long tail tipped with a "brush" of spikes, like a Thornosaur. She constantly wears a navy blue tank top/croptop, a brown belt, dark green skinny jeans, and black sandals. She is slightly taller than Blossom, due to being part Thornosaur. Personality Tawnya is the tomboy to Blossom's "girly-girl" personality. She is an avid fighter who is very protective of her boyfriend Bing, referring to him as her "Bingy". She considers herself a friend to all living things. This gives her a burning desire to protect the Petunia Forest with her bow and arrow and her martial arts skill. Her BFF is Blossom, and they've known eachother since childhood. She sometimes serves as a "team mom", playing the female version of the straight man against her boyfriend Bing and her friend Goop. She is Bing's soft spot. She also has a mother-like fondness for Draclo. She is shown to be fairly competitive. Relationships to Other Characters *'Goop': Tawnya and Goop are very close friends. She will occasionally challenge him to a competition or challenge in exchange for a Magic Opal. *'Bing': Despite Bing's pessimistic nature, he does, however, have a soft spot for his beloved girlfriend, Tawnya, as she is the one person he cherishes more than anyone. Whenever Bing goes into a panic episode, Tawnya is the only one who can calm him down. *'King Grex': Tawnya has a stern hatred for King Grex, as he kidnapped her best friend. *'Draclo': Draclo was raised by Tawnya from an infant and as such, sees her as a motherly figure. They have a very strong bond and he always runs to her in times of crisis. *'Princess Blossom': Blossom and Tawnya are what can be described as "BFFs". They always seem to do everything together. She is the "girly-girl" to Tawnya's "tomboy". Abilities Tawnya is skilled in most forms of martial arts, including karate and tai kwon do. She is a very agile and fast character. Tawnya is also skilled at rock-climbing and archery, as shown in Tawnya: Force of Nature. In Goop: Full Throttle, Tawnya can fire a Rope Arrow at a nearby opponent in front of her, allowing her to pull herself ahead towards the opponent. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, Tawnya did not exist. *Tawnya's signature color is Brown. *Tawnya's design was inspired by that of Lara Croft. Gallery Tawnya.jpg|Artwork TawnyaColored.jpg|Colored Artwork Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Gooptars Category:Thornosaurs Category:Heroes Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Hybrids Category:Dinosaurs Category:Goop's World Characters Category:Goop's World 2 Characters Category:Goop: Full Throttle Characters Category:Goop and Grex Characters Category:Tawnya: Force of Nature Characters Category:Goop's Big World Characters Category:Non-human Mammals